Factual
by msmdhr
Summary: Não era como se Draco gostasse dela ou qualquer coisa idiota daquele tipo, ele estava apenas se atendo aos fatos.


**Factual**

Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley eram um casal feio.

Não, eles eram um casal _muito_ feio, Draco ponderou enquanto os observava nos jardins do castelo, as cabeças unidas enquanto examinavam um livro que estava sobre o colo de Granger.

Alguém _tinha_ que pensar nos cabelos das crianças!

Por Merlin, ninguém se perguntou qual seria o resultado se juntassem uma bucha e uma labareda?

Uma dica: _Nada _de bom sairia daquilo.

Aquilo era tipicamente grifinório, saltar num relacionamento (saltar em qualquer coisa, na verdade, Draco, particularmente, fazia figas para que fosse de um precipício) sem considerar os prós e os contras da questão.

Draco apertou os olhos ao observar o casal, tentando pensar em algum pró embora nada lhe viesse à mente, honestamente, aquilo só poderia terminar em desgraça.

Não bastasse que os dois tivessem conquistado a proeza de ter os cabelos mais infelizes de todo o castelo, Weasley ainda era sardento.

Então além da pobre criança ter uma bucha avermelhada no topo da cabeça, ela ainda teria a pele danificada por aquelas sarnas (ou sardas, que seja) nojentas. Aquilo era, praticamente, condenar uma criança ao exílio social.

Grifinórios não tinham coração.

E Draco só estava pensando no bem estar daquela futura geração porque, ao contrario do que a oposição dizia, ele não tinha um coração tomado ao todo pelo mal.

Por exemplo, ele seria capaz até de apontar uma solução para o problema entre Granger e Weasley: bastava que Granger tivesse filhos com alguém de cabelos lisos e com uma cor bonita.

Louro platinado era uma cor bonita.

Não que Draco estivesse insinuando alguma coisa, é claro, ele estava apenas se atendo aos fatos.

E quanto a Weasley… bem, Draco não conseguia pensar num jeito de resolver o problema _dele_.

Draco ponderou que Weasley deveria simplesmente ser proibido de procria, então. Pronto, problema solucionado.

**xx**

Granger era miúda demais perto Weasley. Tão miúda, que era até possível descrevê-la como _delicada_ perto do troglodita grifinório_._ O que ela absolutamente não era. Draco se lembrava com pesar dos cinco dedos da garota marcados em seu rosto quando ela resolveu descontar nele as suas frustrações com o seu ciclo menstrual. O que era muito injusto, se alguém quisesse saber a sua opinião.

Bom, a questão, era que Weasley era todo errado para Granger.

Err, aquilo não saíra certo.

Draco não gostava do modo como Weasley fazia Granger parecer algo que ela não era. Pronto, era aquilo. O casal de grifinórios produzia uma imagem caluniosa sobre a espécie fêmea do conjunto e, como Draco era um homem muito compromissado com a verdade, ele não podia admitir aquilo.

Por isso ele fazia questão de expressar o seu desgosto pelo casal a cada oportunidade que encontrava. Era o seu modo de firmar o seu compromisso com as verdades do mundo.

O fato de Draco ter dito para Pansy que ela era uma coelhinha sexy, entretanto, não entrava naquela categoria. Ele fora visivelmente sarcástico, _ela_ lhe interpretara erroneamente, embora ele fosse cavalheiro demais para corrigi-la sobre o seu pequeno engano de interpretação.

Pansy era uma mulher muito sozinha, ela precisava daquelas palavras amigas.

Granger, por outro lado, não estava sozinha. Não, ela estava sempre pendurada no pescoço de Weasley ou no de Potter e parecia bastante segura de si mesma, não havia porque suavizar a verdade para ela.

E ela não era uma mulher delicada. Alguém até podia chegar a pensar que havia algo de absurdamente feminino no modo como ela mordia os lábios enquanto estava nervosa ou concentrada, ou no modo distraído em que trançava os seus cabelos enquanto prestava atenção em algum professor. E talvez o modo como ela andava, Draco supôs, os quadris se mexendo naquele ritmo continuo enquanto sua saia acompanhava aquela dança delic…

A questão era que Granger _não era_ delicada. Ponto final.

**xx**

Hermione era um nome muito mais bonito do que _Ronald._

Você nunca esperaria grandes feitos de alguém com um nome tão banal quanto o do menino Weasley. Era como se ele estivesse condenado à mediocridade.

Hermione, por outro lado, era um nome que possuía história.

Hermione como a filha de Helena de tróia.

Hermione como "eloqüência".

Hermione como… como Hermione Granger, porque Draco tinha certeza que a irritante sabe-tudo grifinória seria alguém grande um dia.

O nome "Hermione" advinha de muitas histórias, como… bem, como _Draco_.

Apenas se atendo aos fatos.

**xx**

Hermione com Weasley. Hermione e Weasley rindo. Hermione e Weasley se beijando. Hermione e Weasley de mãos dadas. Hermione com o Weasley mas olhando para ele. Hermione voltando a beijar o Weasley.

Acostume-se, Draco Malfoy, com a dor de cotovelo

O sonserino sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha. Pelos menos os filhos _deles_ teriam cabelos aceitáveis. E peles bonitas. E nomes criativos.

Draco se flagrou torcendo para que ela percebesse aquilo um dia, mesmo que Hermione Granger não fosse _necessariamente_ delicada.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Esta fic é um oferecimento Megalomania&co (patenteado pelos usuários do fórum 6 vassouras desde... uhm, 2007, acredito). Trate-se de uma fic para o projeto Filth Tales, que consiste em usar frases de outros megalomaníacos e construir uma fic com esta mesma frase na integra.

A 'minha' frase:

"Hermione com Weasley. Hermione e Weasley rindo. Hermione e Weasley se beijando. Hermione e Weasley de mãos dadas. Hermione com o Weasley mas olhando para ele. Hermione voltando a beijar o Weasley.  
Acostume-se, Draco Malfoy, com a dor de cotovelo.", pertence à bruna f.

Espero que vocês gostem da fic, especialmente a Bruna, já que a frase é dela. (:


End file.
